villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hedorah
Hedorah is an alien pollution kaiju and the main antagonist of Godzilla vs. Hedorah and a supporting antagonist in Godzilla: Final Wars. In Godzilla vs. Hedorah, it was portrayed by Kenpachiro Satsuma, who would later play Gigan and then the Heisei Godzilla. In Godzilla: Final Wars, it was portrayed by Kazuhiro Yoshida, who also played Gigan in the same film. History ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) Hedorah was an alien that came from space and began feeding on pollution, soon entering a giant monster form. Its action eventually attracted the attention of Godzilla who engaged Hedorah as it was feeding from a smokestack. At first, the King of the Monsters had the advantage since the Smog Monster was smaller. The two continued to fight in a series of battles across Japan with Hedorah evolving along the way, eventually gaining a flying form that allowed it to destroy numerous factories and spread acidic mist across Japan. Eventually, the Smog Monster gained its final form, a humanoid pile of sludge, and engaged Godzilla in a final battle near Mt. Fuji. Hedorah almost emerged the victor thanks to the acidic and poisonous quality of its body and powerful eye beams. However, the humans attempted to try and stop the Smog Monster by building a set of electrodes near the battlefield, which could dry out Hedorah since it was made of sludge. During the fight, the Smog Monster succeeded in knocking out Godzilla and was drawn to the electrodes. Unfortunately for the plan, a fuse blew out and the electrodes didn't work. However, the King of the Monsters came to the rescue and used his atomic ray to restore power to the electrodes. This badly weakened Hedorah and it attempted to escape, but Godzilla knocked it back into the electrodes, drying it out completely. However, the Smog Monster had some wet sludge left inside and the King of the Monsters tore into it, releasing the sludge to the power of the electrodes. Hedorah was finally defeated, but at the price of Godzilla losing one of his eyes and having his right hand burned to the bone. Additionally, another Hedorah was shown in some water with the caption "And yet another one?". ''Godzilla Island'' In the toy motion TV Series titled Godzilla Island, Hedorah appeared as one of the supporting antagonists where it nearly killed Mothra but is immediately defeated by Godzilla who dehydrated it to death. The TV series also introduced another variation of Hedorah called Neo Hedorah who is far deadlier than regular Hedorah: Neo Hedorah created a strain of mushrooms that not only threatened the food supply for monsters in Monster Island where Godzilla and other monsters lives, but also monsters themselves. Fortunately, Misato, the G-Guard Commander's daughter, saved the day by a performed ancient ceremony to give Rodan power to become Fire Rodan with aid of Kin Caesar after he learned that high temperature can kill Neo Hedorah and its mushrooms. Fire Rodan then uses his powers to burn Neo Hedorah to death, putting its reign of terror to an end and stopped the mushrooms' spread. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) Hedorah reappeared in Godzilla: Final Wars where it and Ebirah were blasted out of Tokyo Harbor by Godzilla and sent crashing into a building with the shrimp monster's claw impaling one of Smog Monster's eyes. The two are then destroyed by a blast from Godzilla's atomic ray. It is unknown if the Xiliens were using Hedorah as part of their invasion, but a deleted scene shows that Hedorah was part of their plan, who laid waste throughout Tokyo. Personality Hedorah is indifferent with destruction and deaths that it left behind, whether the said destruction and deaths that it caused was done on purpose or its own bizarre biological properties that hazardous to any unfortunate lifeforms that stood on his path. In spite of this, Hedorah proved to have villainous side: In the fight against Godzilla, it laughs while smothering Godzilla in sludge during their fight. Hedorah also possesses awareness as in Godzilla: Final Wars, in spite of being brainwashed, it was visibly waving his arms in panic before Ebirah had his claw pierced its eye by Godzilla, pinned it before blasted by the latter's atomic breath. Powers and Abilities Hedorah is one of the toughest enemies that Godzilla ever faced. It feeds on pollutants as both substance and source of its powers in a comparable way to how Godzilla gained strength from nuclear energy. Notable abilities that it has are: *'Pollutant Manipulation and Absorption': Hedorah's primary power is manipulating acid-rich mud and toxic sludge out of pollutants that it consumes by either spraying them in the form of sludge chunks or corrosive toxic mist from its body, which also includes its ability to shapeshift. **'Shapeshifting': After further developing into a better form where its final form was more humanoid, Hedorah can morph into its flying form as means to take flight. ***'Self-Liquification': Since Hedorah's body mostly composed of hazardous liquid sludge with the exception of the eyes and two white orbs in its body which function is unexplained, Hedorah can liquefy itself as it, please. ***'Intangibility': Hedorah can also pass through solid objects to a limited degree, but enough to made both Godzilla's focused atomic breath and humans' conventional weapons merely pass straight through its disgusting body. ***'Regeneration': Hedorah can regenerate on a whim, which contributes its intangibility. ***'Swarming': Hedorah can split into multiple smaller Hedorahs and reform at will. **'Sludge Blasts': Hedorah can spray sludge chunks out of its hazardous body. **'Corrosive Mist': Hedorah can spray corrosive mist which is capable of corroding any metal and completely disintegrating organic life. Normally used as jet propulsion when in its flying form. *'Eye Beams': Hedorah's eyes can fire a pollutant-powered energy beam that can set objects on fire and burn the flesh off any opponent it strikes. Trivia *Hedorah is the second alien to fight against Godzilla, the first being King Ghidorah. *WatchMojo.com listed Hedorah as #7 on their "Top 10 Godzilla Villains" list. *Hedorah was meant to be playable in the two Godzilla games Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed, but was ultimately scrapped due to limitations of the game consoles. Hedorah did not make his playable debut until Godzilla: The Game. *Hedorah is a homage to The Blob. Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Polluters Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mute Category:Cataclysm Category:Genderless Category:Symbolic Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Superorganisms